


Forest Fiend

by cmpeabooty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, M/M, No noncon, Sex, Smut, but still tasty, fae, izaya is a dick, not too explicit, shiki gets his nut off, so is akabayashi, vague folklore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: shiki is a powerful war lord who defends the human/fae borders. akabayashi decides to bring him a gift





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so bad at titles sorry  
> also i’m kind of going for a got/captive prince vibe? at least in the beginning. not sure where i’m going to go with this yet  
> enjoy!

  Shiki Haruya, lord of the East, protector and defender of humanity. 

  Well, no not really. That’s just how his King phrased it when Shiki was granted the title of lord. 

  In reality, the king sent him and his men to guard the Dark Forest, and prevent any of the Fae from sneaking into human lands. 

  Easier said than done, given how crafty the Fae really are. 

  But Shiki doesn’t complain, his men are good at what they do, and it’s oddly quiet out here, even backed up against faerie lands. 

  It was a decent job to do for his King until a few weeks ago, that is. 

  A pair of faerie girls, identical, have been causing trouble among his men and his city. 

  Nothing nefarious, just childish mischief, but it has his people worried nonetheless. 

  His men are becoming even more restless, they haven’t seen a faerie in months so why now?

  Akabayashi says they should just burn the forest down. The idiot already knows that’s been tried many times. Why does he think the trees are black?

  Just earlier, the fae girls had pranked a couple rookies of Shiki’s, so he sent Akabayashi to deal with them, maybe put the fear of god into them. 

  He’s sorting through teams of paperwork, documents of taxes and such, when the Red Devil himself walks in, like it’s his own quarters, not Shiki’s. 

  Glaring, “The hell do you want, i’m busy.” Shiki doesn’t have time to breathe, let alone deal with this moron. 

  “I got you something, i think you’ll like it,” Akabayashi’s smirk is never a good sign, neither are his “gifts.”

  “So? Bring it here then.” _And quit testing my patience._

  “Nah, not gonna work Shiki-dono.”

  _Of course_. Sighing, Shiki rises and follows his man into the main foyer of his estate. 

  There’s a young man tied and chained up on the ground, gagged as well. He looks like he wants to kill Akabayashi. 

  His ears are pointed, like a faeries’...

  Whirling around to Akabayashi, Shiki growls,” _The hell did you do?!_ I thought we reached an agreement with them? They don’t take ours and we don’t take theirs. So tell me: what. The hell. Is. This!” Shiki is furious with his men for allowing Akabayashi to get away with this. 

  It doesn’t matter if the fae boy is their king or the bastard of a whore, the faeries will be angry. 

  “No, no it’s okay,” hands up, Akabayashi tries to calm his lord, “He came willingly!”

  “He is chained in iron and gagged. That doesn’t look willing.”

  “No see, what happened was, we found the faerie girls,” He explains. “Except this kid here was yelling at them for whatever.”

  “...And,” Shiki prompts, still not seeing why a kidnapping solved anything. 

  “Well, one of the rookies got close enough to grab one of the girls, and he got upset. Said to leave the girls alone if he came with us.”

  _They must be his sisters... or daughters, fae age very slowly, after all._

  “So why did you chain him,” Shiki’s rage is fizzling out, being replaced with a headache and general exhaustion that usually comes with Akabayashi. 

  He smirks, “Well he said he’d come, but I guess that didn’t mean he planned to stay. Kept whipping knives out of god knows where, cut up my men good.” 

  “Why is he gagged,” though Shiki thinks he knows the answer to this one. 

  “Tried singing to the men to compel them to let him go.”

  Ah, exactly what Shiki had thought. _Fae are dangerous for a reason, knife slinging or not._

  Shiki is thinking of what to do with the young man, who is glaring at him, when Akabayashi interrupts his thoughts. 

  “So I figured you’d like a little bed warmer for a while before we send him back. That and get some info from him.”

  _What- why is this man so stupid_ , Shiki almost face palms, or course that’s what Akabayashi would do with a faerie, o _f course!_  

  Shiki’s headache is pounding in his temples now; he doesn’t have time for this. 

  Glancing at his right hand man, he says “Just put him in my quarters, I guess,” regretting the words as they come out, knowing full well Akabayashi will take it the wrong way. 

_Whatever, Akabayashi is a moron, I’ll deal with the faerie later._

  Shiki watches as his soldiers walk the fae boy up the stairs, dreading what is to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mystery faerie must survey his new surroundings, find a way out. but then again, humans are so very interesting~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from now one if italics in quotations, they are speaking another language.   
> also does anyone else prefer their apples peeled and cold? just me?

  Izaya finds himself in a very unfortunate situation. He is currently chained to the floor of the human lord’s quarters. 

  _They put a collar on me, a collar!_ Izaya is almost more offended and upset at that fact, than the fact that he’s likely to become the warlord’s plaything. He can think of nothing more humiliating and degrading. 

  The collar may be made of gold, but the chains attached are pure iron, and his hands burn and bruise at the touch. He’ll have to find a way to pick the locks. 

  They left his gag on, too, and he can’t quite squirm enough to get it off. He sincerely hopes he’s not drooling. 

  He scans the room he’s in. 

  A large bed, large enough to fit himself and his sisters, with space to spare, rests along the far wall. Windows adorn the wall to Izaya’s right, though the curtains are closed. _I can’t send an acorn then..._

  Izaya sits in front of a fire, warming his back through his thin clothes. 

  A cot and cushions and blankets had been so graciously placed where he now sits. He refuses to acknowledge that it is very comfortable, despite the collar. 

  The door opens, and his new lord steps through...

 

 

_Ah shit,_ Shiki had all but forgotten his new guest, who now sits in from of the fire. 

  The kid isn’t outwardly hostile, but you can never tell what a faerie is thinking.

_I should stop calling him a kid, he looks to be in his twenties, besides, he’s probably 1000 years old._  

  Shiki approaches the young man, raising his hands slightly, to show he’s not a threat. 

  “Here, let me take that off your mouth,” Shiki is far too close to the faerie now, he has trouble looking away from those ruby red eyes, that stare into his. 

  “Thats better,” gag off, Shiki moves back a step, staying crouched. He better clear some things up before the kid- er, faerie, tries his song. 

  “Look, the man who brought you in is a moron, I’m not into keeping a person as a pet, willing or otherwise. I’m not going to harm you, however now that you are our captive, I’ll be asking you for information on the fae.” 

  Shiki figures it couldn’t hurt to get something out of this disaster. 

  The faerie remains silent, still staring at Shiki. _Does he even understand human language?_

  Shiki sighs, and asks, “Do you have a name?”

  The faerie’s eyes dance with what looks like fascination. _Shit I hope that’s not a bad sign..._

  “Izaya.”

  Shiki blinks, _So he does understand me... Do all fae?_

  “Are you going to unchain me,” the faerie- Izaya- asks, a little smirk rising to his lips. 

  “No, not yet,” _Yep this one is definitely going to be trouble,_ Shiki thinks, as the other pouts. “Would you like something to eat? Some water?”

  His eyes glimmer a bit, “Do you have red apples,” Izaya asks, eyes wide, looking like innocent prey. 

  _Oh, please._

  Shiki crosses the room, to grab the fruit bowl, always stocked with fresh fruits. He hands Izaya an apple. 

  Izaya whispers something, then starts blowing onto the apple a bit. The air is cool. 

  Shiki frowns, “What are you doing,” he does not like that the faerie can still use magic, despite the iron. 

  “It’s just a cooling spell, I like my apples fresh and cold, you see,” He claims, before biting into a now chilled apple, still watching his captor closely. 

  “Don’t use any magic unless I give you explicit permission,” Shiki decides he definitely doesn’t trust this one. 

  “And if I do anyway?” A playful tone, inviting trouble. 

  “Don’t test me, faerie boy. We caught your sisters once, we can do it again. And we will not be merciful.”

  Red eyes lose their glimmer, taking on a dark tone, “Seems a bit extreme, for just some spells to keep my food warmed or chilled,” Izaya’s tone is ice cold, perhaps that’s how he cooled the apple. 

  “Just remember that, in case you decide to cause trouble with the humans on this side of the forest.” 

  Izaya falls silent once more, and remains quiet into the late night. Only giving Shiki a nasty smirk is response to his questions or demands. 

  _Dammit, Akabayashi just had to pick the most difficult faerie in the entire forest._  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please let shiki rest

  It’s been a few weeks since the faerie was brought in. A few very long and frustrating weeks with really no change in any direction. 

  Shiki has learned three critical things about Izaya:

  One, the boy is insufferably obnoxious, clinging his chain for hours into the night until Shiki is close to strangling him. He and Akabayashi spend far too much time bantering back and forth, both smirking at their own wit like the devils they are. 

  Two, Izaya is incredibly unaccustomed to taking care of himself. He is very pampered. Shiki tried not to think about what this could mean. 

  Three, the faerie has an unhealthy obsession with watching Shiki and his household. Even with the most mundane activities, Izaya’s eyes will gleam with an unholy shine at their behaviors. 

  Shiki tried to ask what the hell he was doing but the only response he got was a vague “Humans are so interesting,” so he decided to ignore it until it posed a threat. 

  Well, there’s a fourth, but Shiki likes to pretend he never noticed. 

  The fourth, is how obscenely beautiful Izaya is. Shiki has met any faeries, all pretty, as the fae usually are, but this one is really stunning. 

  Flawless fair skin, that nearly glows in the moonlight. Carmine eyes that sparkle with mischief. Silky jet black hair and a lithe athletic body. Shiki tries not to stare. 

  Not much gets past Akabayashi though, who tells him to “just fuck him already” and “that’s why I brought him to you.”

  Don’t misunderstand, either. Shiki is very tempted. To the point he’s come close to propositioning the boy. But he’s sure of the answer he’s receive, and he’s not the type to do whatever he feels without consent. 

  Izaya’s flirtatious demeanor doesn’t help, either. He makes innuendos as often as he breathes. It doesn’t do well for Shiki’s psyche. 

  Currently, himself and Izaya are by a shallow pond in the human’s forest territory. 

  Shiki finally relented after the boy spent hours whining, and feigning illness, just so they could go to the forest. 

  They’ve been out a few hours, and though Shiki doesn’t want to be out here, he can’t deny that it’s nice to see the faerie in such spirits. 

  Izaya is usually a petulant brat, but now he’s spent most of the afternoon climbing the trees, running with deer, and giggling like a child. Shiki’s smiling without realizing. 

  At the moment, Izaya is seated at the edge of the water... talking to the fish, Shiki thinks. He can’t really tell what the faerie is saying, but he does hear the sing-song sound of his voice. A rabbit comes to sit by Izaya’s side. 

  Shiki sighs, he truthfully doesn’t want to spoil the boy’s fun, as he’s not never this well behaved, but the sun will begin to set soon, and he’s rather not be out when the mountain lions begin their hunt. 

  Getting up from his tree stump, Shiki walks over, rabbit fleeing at the first footfall. “It’s time to go.”

  Izaya turns around, pouting, “But we just got here! And you scared my bunny away!”

_...Bunny?_ “It’s been hours and I don’t care, come on,” tugging Izaya’s chain, Shiki begins walking the path home. 

 

 

  “Yo! How’d you enjoy playing babysitter,” Akabayashi has no manners, “Or were you two having a bit more of a _physical_ type of fun,” he wiggles his eyebrows, zero subtlety. 

  Whatever, Izaya already knows what the household thinks of him, and besides, he finally got true fresh air again. He couldn’t care less what the man has to say. 

  Izaya finally smelled the pine trees, the pollen in the air, the pond water again. He feels amazing. Fae really are outdoor creatures, the forest air has invigorated him  

  He was also able to send a bird to his home, to tell his mother what’s happened to him. 

  The fish in the pond told him of what’s been happening in Court since his disappearance. 

  Basically his mother is going crazy, she’s so upset. She’s ready to mobilize the entire Unseelie army at any moment. Hopefully the bird reaches her first. 

  And best of all, his bunny found him! He was so happy to see little Shinra again, though he ran the second Shiki moved. 

  Shiki... Izaya knows just how much he lists for Izaya. It’s hard not to notice. Izaya doesn’t really mind, might even take advantage of it, but he’s still a captive. Still nearly a slave. He’s reminded every time Shiki tugs on his _leash_. 

  Hopefully he is not here much longer, perhaps his mother will send a Dullahan knight for him. That would be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. i really did make shinra a bunny. he’s a gravy short hair bunny. his ears are down and he’s very soft.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i don’t have a regular update schedule, i don’t really know exactly where i’m heading with this story and i only write when inspiration hits. enjoy

  Izaya has never met a person, human, fae, or otherwise, as stoic and unshakeable as Shiki. 

  It’s hard to have any fun. 

  His mother replied with a bird. She was... less than pleased that he got his sisters in danger. He’s on his own, nobody is going to save him. Unless he’s in true danger. How she’ll know is beyond him. 

  If he would just “stop meddling with the humans” and “show the Unseelie empire some respect” and “do his duty” maybe she would send help. 

  Alas, she’s bailed him out of trouble too many times in the past. 

  And so, Izaya is left to his own devices to find his way home. 

  Magic is not an option as one of Shiki’s men adorned Izaya’s _collar_ with an anti-magic device. 

  Something about magnetism, Izaya wasn’t really listening. 

  He tried winning Akabayashi’s favor for about five minutes. It didn’t work very well, he was onto Izaya from the beginning. 

  He tried flirting and developing camaraderie with the guard regularly at the door. His guard was swapped out after a few days. 

  He was running out of options. He had one last ploy to try. 

  Seduce Shiki. 

Really, attractive as the man was, Izaya wasn’t fond of selling his body for freedom. But he saw little other option, as he was constantly under supervision or chained away. 

  The only one who would unchain him is Shiki. 

  Izaya knew the man already lusts for him, so he figured it would be an easy affair. 

  Not even. 

  Shiki doesn’t so much as bat an eye at Izaya’s near constant flirting, or shamelessness. 

  Izaya’s nudity, or suggestive posing doesn’t get a single hitch of breath. 

  His roaming hands get nothing but another hand to bat them away, or, if Izaya’s hands are roaming his own body, he barely gets a glance. 

  Izaya is getting far too close to outright propositioning Shiki. He likes observing humans, but not this close, and definitely not when they don’t give him any reactions. 

 

 

  Shiki thinks Izaya has decided to enact his revenge by slowly torturing him. 

  The faerie knows he’s pretty, he knows the eyes of Shiki’s household follow him with desire and envy, he knows he’s pushing everyone’s buttons. 

  He knows that Shiki wants so badly to fuck him so he can’t walk the next day. 

  But Shiki has morals, and fucking your prisoner (even if said captive wants to) leaves a bad taste in his mouth. 

  “Having fun over there?”

  Shiki was trying to focus on some paperwork, letters that need answers, maps that need redrawing, when he noticed some movement by the fire. 

  “Of course, it would be much better if you could help me, Shi~ki~”

  Oh lord....

  Izaya’s hands are crawling all over himself. Lingering in the best/worst places. Self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

  The look in Izaya’s eyes gives him away though. 

  “Mm, I’m sure, but I’ll have to decline. I don’t enjoy helping someone who looks like they want to kill me.”

  Posture dropping, and hands returning to his sides, “Aww, but that’s what makes things more _fun_ , ne?”

  “Stop pretending you’re disappointed and be quiet. I have things to do.” Shit, he shouldn’t have worded it like that. 

  “I could be one of-“ Shiki immediately cuts him off. 

  “No thanks, that was too obvious anyway.”

  Pouting, Izaya settles down on his mountain of cushions, facing the flames, back to Shiki. 

  It’s blessedly quiet for a few minutes, until Izaya’s short attention span gets the best of him. 

  He’s unchained, as usual, when he and Shiki are alone, so he bounces up, taking the few steps to Shiki’s desk. 

  He slinks up behind Shiki, bending over and wrapping his arms around Shiki’s chest. “Come play with me. I’m bored.”

  It takes Shiki a moment to realize this isn’t another sexual proposition. “We were just outside two days ago, you don’t need to go out that often,”

  Izaya doesn’t like this, he whirls around to Shiki’s front. “Faeries _live_ outside! It’s stifling in this stone castle of yours!”

  “No, for all I know, you could be corresponding with your allies.”

  Izaya snarls at this, baring his white teeth, “They _abandoned_ me!! All i want is fresh air,” he trails off, defeated. “Never mind...” And he stalks back to his cushions, facing the flames once again. 

  Shiki sighs, he genuinely feels remorseful, but he can’t just do everything Izaya insists. Izaya is still the captive, Shiki his captor. 

  He says as much out loud, but Izaya gives no response, opting to pout for the night. 


	5. Interlude

**Unseelie empire, main camp**

 

  “Mom, mom! Izaya sent an acorn!”

  Mairu runs into and through the central camp, to the center home. Her family’s quarters. 

  Her mother is just outside, speaking with Celty, the Dullahan, when Mairu screeches this.

  Kyouko has found her son. 

 

  The damn fool... She writes a scathing letter to her foolish, reckless, absolutely stupid boy. 

  She will not come for him, she will not be sending a Dullahan, he is on his own. 

  She does send a few pixies on birds to keep an eye on Izaya. 

  _What a moron_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this story is so bad and boring lmao i think i may write a sex scene soon which i’ve never done before so go easy on me


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do the do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve never written a sex scene, so it’s probably gonna be decently short.   
> also i don’t plan on making it overly explicit either

  Shiki wakes to a slight weight on his hips. Someone is sitting on him. 

  ‘Someone,’ of course it can only be Izaya. 

  “The hell you doin?” Shiki grunts, still in the clutches of sleep. 

  Izaya leans forward, running his hands up Shiki’s chest. “I thought I’d give you something only a faerie can give.”

  Shiki can see his smirk, even in the dim light of the fire’s last embers. 

  “You’re a prisoner. I’m not doing that with you-“ Shiki cuts himself off with a hiss. Izaya started to grind his hips on Shiki. 

  He leans down, and whispers in a sinister voice, “Come on Shi~ki~ don’t you want to fuck me?”

  He punctuates the words with more grinding and a nip to Shiki’s ear. 

  There’s only so much a man can take. 

  “Have it your way.” And Shiki flips them over so Izaya is now on the bed and Shiki kneels over him, between his legs. 

  Izaya looked surprised for a moment before he grins triumphantly 

  Before he can speak however, Shiki busies his lips with his own.  Wasting no time in plunging his tongue into Izaya’s mouth. Izaya giving a little hum of approval. 

  They separate. “Why the fuck did you wake me up? Why didn’t you just do this earlier?”

  Despite’s his irritation, Shiki is thoroughly enjoying Izaya, kissing and biting along his throat, earning pleased noises. 

  “Ahh, I thought this would be more fun.”

  Of course. Shiki rolls his eyes and gives Izaya’s collarbone a hard bite. 

  “Ah-hah!” Izaya arches up against Shiki. Somehow he is not surprised Izaya is a masochist. 

  Suddenly impatient, Shiki rids himself and the fae of their clothes. Izaya giggles. 

  Shiki grasps Izaya and slowly starts stroking, Izaya very quickly turns into a mess beneath him. 

  Shiki kisses Izaya, swallowing any noises. 

  “J-just hu-hurry up,” Izaya barely gets the words out. 

  Arching a brow, Shiki obliges, he’s not really patient enough to do much foreplay. 

  Besides, Izaya is literally asking for this. 

  “I need to prepare you...” Shiki moves his hand down towards Izaya’s entrance. 

  “You don’t need-“

  Yes, Shiki really does need. Has Izaya never done this before?

  But when his fingers reach their destination, he finds an abundance of wet moisture. Ah, Izaya is right. Shiki doesn’t need. 

  “Self lubrication?”

  “Yeah... Some faerie men can carry children.”

  “Oh? I’m not saddling myself with a halfling bastard am I?” That’s the last thing he needs. 

  Izaya huffs a laugh, “No trust me it’s fine.”

  Good. Now Shiki should do something cause Izaya is far too coherent. 

  He plunges two fingers in with no warning. Izaya moans even louder and his back arches off the bed. 

  Shiki chuckles, and continues working Izaya, making sure he’s ready. 

  “I’m- just- do it already!”

  Shiki rolls his eyes, but follows the pleas anyways. 

  He lines himself up, and thrusts in, in one long smooth movement. 

  He begins kissing Izaya again, as he starts to move at an even pace. 

  “M-moreeeee- Ah!”

  Shiki cuts Izaya off by thrusting faster, and directly into the faerie’s sweet spot. He won’t last much longer. 

  Shiki continues at a frantic pace, and then, Izaya’s back arches again, and he comes, his moan almost a scream. 

  Shiki isn’t far behind as he comes inside the other’s body, a low groan rumbling through him. 

  After a few moments, he pulls out and grabs a cloth to clean himself and Izaya off. The boy is still in a daze. 

  “Oh, I should-“ Izaya began to try moving off the bed, but Shiki grabs him and lays down with him. 

  “Stay.”

  Izaya soon falls asleep, head on Shiki’s chest, as Shiki wonder what he’s gotten himself into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it was tasty. and yes izaya can physically get pregnant as a faerie but no i’m not going down an mpreg route.


End file.
